Gravity Falls: When They Cry
by Clonegirl66
Summary: Set in an Alternate timeline where Weirdmageddon never happened and the Pine Twins were able to leave Gravity Falls safe and sound. Well, what if, another force wants to play a little game. As Hanyu and Bill Cipher gets to play a little game of seek and destroy where if one were to show their true exposure, then its GAME OVER, or did Bill overstayed his welcome? May contain..stuff.
1. The GAME: Prologue

**Well well well well well well-**

 **It's ma first eva crossover story of Gravity Falls and Higurashi. Both of these shows have hidden secrets, fun characters, creepy shit and so much mythos for BOTH of the settings! Eeeshh...and I thought Alex Hirsh, the creater of Gravity Falls thought 'how can I create a TV show that's somewhat related to Higurashi?'. I know, remove the gore and violence WITH TIME LOOPS and replace them with better character development and songs. Not that I'm saying the people in Higurashi have bad character development, in fact, their much better in the next season or the visual novels.**

 **Here's a bit of a disclaimer; there will be some blood (Maybe more blood) and a possible confusing story line, so forgive me if some of you don't get the references. There will be some characters from the Umineko series that's sort of like a pseudo sequel to Higurashi. (For those who don't know). I suggest checking out both series cuz there will be SPOILERS!**

 **Ok, that's all for now, I'll catch you on the flip side! ;)**

* * *

\- _Purgatory_ -

* Third person *

"Well, isn't this just nice?" A relaxed and smooth bill said as he sips more of his tea into his one eye. "BUT, I'M BORED."

Both supernatural beings Hanyu, a young female sacrificed to a demon spirit to atone for the sins of Hinamizawa in a REAL Watanagashi Ritual Ceremony a few hundred years ago. Bill is a triangular Dream Demon that has haunted the residence of Gravity Falls and has failed to take over their entire existence. Both of these entities are powerful and prestigious beings that can control the boundaries of time and space. Except Hanyu is another Universal manipulator and has done so for the past two hundred years. Bill was just born before time even began and has a larger history than Hanyu herself.

Both of them are playing another round of chess. Hanyu has been keeping a close eye on the dream demon ever since what happened in gravity falls. Let's just say, it's her duty to keep him secure from the real world. Seeing, he likes games, she decides to let them both play a couple rounds of chess. Her God like powers have been known to destroy universes so she wouldn't have any problems keeping him prison from reality.

"How can you already be bored? We're already almost done." Hanyu replied with a sigh. He was getting bored by the looks of her. Both of them have been playing a few rounds of chess, both of them keep trying to come close, but to no avail. Each of them have been tied for the passed rounds, not making any progress of, fun. She thinks of a solution. Ding!

"Why not make a game from another Universe?" Hanyu replied raising an eyebrow; putting her next pawn on the nearest square next to the bishop.

"Making universes is for suckers, I'm better than this." Bill said surprised, finishing his tea and tosses the cup above his head and landing into the abyss. A scream was heard after he make his next move.

"Have you not tried it? Oh wait, is it because you're powers are limited from Ford?" Hanyu said calmly. Unbeknownst to her, the mood takes a sudden 180 turn.

Bill becomes angry and burns a near by plastic plant using his index finger. Hanyu giggles under her breath satisfied that he'd got it out of him. She rebuilds the poor plant with a wave of her hand. Some yellow aura comes from the plant and herself as the plant is fixed.

"My powers aren't the best either Bill. Your safe with me til your 100 years are up. Guess your party was really crashed? You got your ass kicked hard! DAYUM!" Hanyu sarcastically spoke. She snickers and laughs uncontrollably til her sides hurt. She slams her hand on the night stand next to her, shaking the lamp in the processes. "My god, that ending though, wow!"

She wipes a fake tear while Bill looks a her in disgust. She clears her throat.

"Look, it's been 5 years since the pine twins were out of Gravity Falls for a while, right?" She takes a sip of her tea, hanyu was right. Its been years since they've seen their great grandpa after his passing last year. It took a while for them to get over his loss. Although, it wouldn't be impossible if Bill has already known about the Pine twins growing up. Hanyu ponders for a bit. "Why not take a load off and let me create a universe where we can play our little game. If you loose, you won't come back to that universe EVER, oh, and I would gladly help you destroy that universe. If you so please. Oh, I would thrown in my extra bonus pawns while you can TO!"

"How 'bout we don't establish any rules and run wild as much as we like." Bill indulges. Typical bill. She face palms while groaning.

"Really, we can't have a game without any rules. How would we play it?" Hanyu questions as she gets up from her set and pours another cup of tea. "Or are you just gonna say that 'there are no rules in outer space'!"

"Ha ha no, all I want is to puppeteer a human again." He said in ecstasy.

"So you could puppet poor dipper? Really now?" Hanyu seemingly defeated. She gets her drink and sits back down and moves their next pawns til Bill is still left with his king and queen. That goes the same for hanyu, it's a tie breaker. It's hanyu's next move, her queen has been sacrificed. Bill wins by a narrow margin.

"Check mate." Bill said with confidence.

Both of them lock eyes (well one in the case for Bill) they both read each others minds as their in a conflict to hold on to the force that's making them go through properly. Bill is defiantly a dangerous advisory for it takes to not only read the mind of a God, but to defeat them in a simple game of chess.

The waves of their powers weekend by the sound of footsteps coming from the corridor. Bernkastel or maybe even Rika looks upon her mainstay of the two beings.

"You really wanna go back to a universe you almost destroyed, or how about, I create one where the rules don't have to apply. I'd be like a 'debug ground' as the let's player's say." Bernkastel suggests while leaning against the door frame. Arms crossed with Lambadelta by her side.

"Sup Bill!" Lambadelta waves. He waves back at her.

"Rika? No, Bernkastel... yes I would love it if we have your permission to create a Universe, or Sandbox as you would call it; that and other gamer's." Hanyu adds as she gets up and puts her half empty tea cup next to the tea set. She walks over next to bill and takes the chess game and it vanishes out of thin air.

"Ya know what, it sounds like fun. I can finally have a chance to prove my existence worth while. That, and I never had a purpose for my existence other than a red plated sir." Bill finalizes with their agreement and Bernkastel takes it upon herself and lets herself think of a good way to start this out.

"Shall we do this now?" Bernkastel spoke of some silence.

"YES! AT LEAST THIS UNIVERSE WILL KNOW HOW TO PARTY." Bill yells in excitement.

"Then it is settled, feel free to contact me via G Mod, cuz, that's where I can only exist in the world of the living, or you wanna hear someones pathetic excuse for a world they live in. I can get rid of them and bring them back from which they came. Erasing their memory in the process."

"LIKE IT NEVER HAPPENED."

She lifts her hands in a rising form as a white glow enters the dimly lit room. The candles blew out as a bit of breeze enchants the room at will. Looks like there's no turning back for this opportunity.

Bills hands then his body turn into a crystal clear blue as the Dream Demon brings back his original form. He laughs maniacally as he feels his powers come back.

"What do ya say Hanyu? Wanna have the time to have a bit of fun?" Bernkastel goes over to her set, reaches out her hand, she takes it and in a flash of light and a furious psychedelic of colors and settings coming into place. In a few short moments. Its begun. A universal Sandbox where no one is effected by the deaths and hardships of the people who were there. Now, its time for both of them to have a bit of fun. Rika will sort of be Bernkastels eyes and ears, while Hanyu will remain invisible to not give too much away on the first day. The date for this is up to what the reader decides, with some twists.

This Universe will be called; the Prototype Universe.

* * *

 **Welp, this took a while to do, but first chapter is done. This is also my introduction to these beings of pure power. Seriously, it makes Bill Cipher look week in these series, and yes I did cry at the Final episode... Don't ask me that in the comments..thanks!**

 **But, you can type your feelings with the series. I wouldn't mind a little feedback. Critics are welcome, and ideas for some future chapters. Maybe a little Bipper, or Rena going crazy to fuck with the readers. Either way, this should be fun.**

 **REMEMBER, REALITY'S AN ILLUSION, THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM, BUY GOLD, BUYE!**


	2. Chapter 1: Cute Things

Date Unknown :

Third Person

"Waaaaa so kawaii..." Rena wines from an old antique shop where in the window is a small stuffed kitten with a mouse in its mouth. Her face is plastered on the window glass leaving marks. Keiichi is with her on an after school club trip to hang out in the forest with some of the other students in their grade. Mable is with them as well and sees stars.

"I wanna buy this and scare the living hell out of him. WHY DO I HAVE TO BE FLAT BROKE!?" Mable wines as well as sliding her body on the window along with Rena. Both of these girls have gotten along so well that they may as well have her in the club along with her twin brother Dipper. The Mystery Shack hasn't been too well since for some reason, no customers haven't been coming in the store and buying out everything this town has to other weird thing is, none of them have any clue how the "New students"came to be. They seem to just pop out of nowhere.

Seemingly, the only thing keeping them in this universe is to make sure no one destroys it. Well, not in time though.

"I know the Mystery Shack hasn't been doing well, huh?" Keiichi said with worry. Even though he's only been in Gravity Falls for 3 weeks like the rest of the Higurashi cast. "It seems hardly anyone is coming here. Is it because of the spring time? I mean, it is late spring?"

"True. I have had Dipper let us stay with our great grandpa after we were finished with our half year of school like we promised." Mable replies. Both of them see the door open from the shop, a middle aged lady about 40 with grey and brown hair appears.

"The kitten is about $20. I've had plenty of customers ask about the kitten. It's over 50 years old, and still in mid condition." The women says in a sort of groggy voice as if she needed more hours of sleep, that or she's been a smoker by the looks of her face.

"Oh, well I don't have any money at the moment. We can come back later, if that's ok." Rena says while Mable joins in.

"Yeah, both of us really like it."

"If you want, I can put this on hold. Not many of my customers asked if they want it on hold." The lady replies while she coughs really loudly into her arm.

"Are you ok miss, It looks like you're not too well?" Keiichi worries

"Nah it's fine, I've been a smoker since I was your age. I'm still trying to quit."

She coughs again this time with more mucus in her throat. "Promise me y'all won't get into cigarettes!"

They say in unison.

"We promise."

"Good now you kids behave." She waves goodbye "Come by when you have the money. What's either of your names?"

Mable was about to speak until Rena steps in.

"Just Rena would be ok!?" She shines and her Kawaii mode is still activated.

"Ok then sweet cheeks. See you soon." She then leaves and both of the kids go down the street and meets some of the towns folks going about their Mundane day. Shopkeepers were sweeping the sides of the stores, the officers were enjoying a nice cup of coffee while one of the pedestrians tries to steal a fruit, they run after the man and into an alleyway while a lady yells "That's MA FRUIT!"

"YOU MESS WITH THE LAW, YOU MESS WITH US!" One of the officers said.

"Yeah, you tell em" The other replies as both of them buck 'em

Rena and Keiichi laugh while Mable joins in.

6:12 PM

The trio goes up to where the Mystery Shack is and Mable grabs what she needs for the group. She opens the door and asks for the others to wait outside since she'll be out in a minute.

"So what do ya think of this town. It's great isn't it." Rena breaks the silence. A cool breeze comes in. It moves the leaves on the trees as they hear Mable yell " _dammit where is it!?_ "

She runs to the door with little breath left.

"Ummmm...just give me a little more time. I'm still trying to find my bag. I'll be out!"

Before they could speak a word back, they go back to what their talking about.

"Yeah, It's a nice little town that's reminds me of us back in "

"Hinamizawa."

"...Yeah...thanks for finishing that." Keiichi spoke out curiously, his head begins to throb at the memory of Himamizawa.

The atmosphere becomes dense

"I wonder what would Oyashiro sama think?" He turns to her and sees that he eyes look like that of a demon.

"Huh?"

"Hey I found it. Let's rock n roll!" A happy Mable skips down the porch steps with her sparkly black flats that might not be a good idea to wear in the woods, but she's been here before so it's not like she had any problems with fashion. It would also seem she changed her sweater.

"I Know, get you guys out of the house!" As a grumpy Grunkle Stan yells out the screen door with the remote in his hand. "You to Maebara! you're not at that age yet kid!"

"I'll keep that in mind sir." Keiichi says respectfully and waves off.

6:21 PM

"Where have you guys been? It's almost time for our game!" An ecstatic Mion goes and group hugs the trio after they all go to their respective rock and log seats.

"It only starts at 6:30, so technically their on time." Dipper indulges. Then a flash of light hits Mion's eyes as a facial expression like that of their Grunkle Stan appears.

"Weeeellll...that's true. You're gonna grow up to be just like your great uncle."

Mion nudges and give him a soft punch on his arm.

He rubs his arm. "Yeah" and laughs. Mion turns to Mabel with the stupid grin she kept on, she is setting the bag that she got from the shake and the bag was full of games, he sees that there was a Cards against Humanity pack with the additional big black box. Not very surprising she had this taste of crazy internet fads and silly memes.

Mion goes over to the bag and both of them empty the bag and set each of them in an order of genre. One was for kids, another was just the CaH in a different pile. I think she even had one of the journals with her. She was suppose to give it back for Ford but never gotten the chance. It would see that the games were going to be a madhouse of votes.

Mable drags the large rock and sets it in the middle so she could climb it and stand as a way of her announcement. The kids from the teens to the club members except there was a missing participant.

* * *

 **Welp, thank you mouse. You really saved my life from accidentally doing the most stupid thing, keep on milking this chapter. Again, I already went over 1,000 words. GEEZ.**

 **This is where I'll leave off for naow like an Australian mate, don't worry the next chapter will be up soon I hope. Until now, it's a mutha fuckin cliff hanger and I don't care biatch!**


End file.
